A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requim of Ice
by Raiegki Leviathan
Summary: Sequel to A Feudal Fairy Tale Coco returns to Medieval Australia, only to find it covered in ice and the worst enemy she has to face yet. How will she get herself out of this one? Update: Sorceress Coco's real motives!
1. Chapter One: Cold

A/N: It's so lonely in the Crash section now... ;_; We're not as active as we should be.  
  
WRITE, PEOPLE, WRITE!  
  
Er...yeah...uh...why are you here again? To read this...this...weak-plotted...THING I kinda scrapped together in five minutes? (For the sake of writing something) Really? *shrugs* What's a chimerical author like me supposed to do? Okay, I guess you can read it...  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *Burns some random executive from Traveler's Tales witch-burning style* Okay, I admit that Traveler's Tales LEGALLY owns Crash Bandicoot, but Naughty Dog will always be the true owners! *runs around waving torch* Naughty Dog should've given Crash to ME! And...oh, that's going a bit too far, isn't it? *shuts up while the executive burns*  
  
~*~  
  
A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requiem of Ice  
  
Chapter One: Cold  
  
~*~  
  
Coco Bandicoot joyously made her way into the warp room with her brother, Crash Bandicoot following closely behind. It was time for a return trip to Medieval Australia, a parallel universe Crash had accidently sent her to a few months back. Coco had worked day and night, and finally, she was able to locate it and harness it for...traveling purposes. She planned to surprise her friends by an unexpected return visit.  
  
Trying to explain her little adventure with everyone in the real world was tough. She tried the best she could, but no one really understood her.  
  
But, that didn't matter. She was going back, and hoping to see something a little less pitiful than a starving village.  
  
The lights flashed and the ground shook...this always happens when an unstable warp opens. Unstable means difficult to control, not particularly dangerous, and they only open up if you press the wrong coordinates on the control panel.  
  
With an infinate number of coordinates, there was an infinate number of parallel universes, according to Coco. But that's not important right now, is it?  
  
~*~  
  
Crash sighed as his sister lept into the warp. He had asked if he could go along and see this new world that *HE* discovered. (Well...not intentionally...) But he was denied permission. Things would get chaotic if he went through now. Not until Coco had sorted out with the villagers she met that their good old King Crash didn't come back to life.  
  
So instead, Crash was left behind. He sighed once more and left the warp room to find Polar. Maybe a good old fashioned "Crash Course" through the jungle would cheer him up...  
  
~*~  
  
"Medieval Australia, here I come!" Coco shouted gleefully as the warp opened up at her destination. She was let out a little high...again, but she was prepared, as she braced for the fall.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't brace for the ice.  
  
Her shoes hit a thick layer of ice on the cobblestone street of the village and slid from beneath her, which made her slide and skid. After slowing to a stop and getting back off, she got up and looked around.  
  
Something wasn't right...again!  
  
The trees, the street, the houses...all of it was encased in ice! Not a soul moved, not a footstep could be heard.  
  
Fearfully, Coco half ran, half slided over to the blacksmith shop and grasped onto the handle on the door.  
  
"That's cold!" She gasped in surprise, letting go and once again falling onto the frozen water. "REALLY cold! Almost...unnaturally cold!" She complained, getting up. She looked around once again. Where were the people? She looked through the iced window of the blacksmith shop. Koala Kong, resident blacksmith wasn't there.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Coco skated on the ice until she came to the castle. She stopped, and admried it in awe.  
  
The once dreary, stones of the castle was now made of the most beautiful crystal she had ever seen. It was a gorgeous hue of light blue. The moat resembled a glass bottom boat. You could see the bottom of the moat. Walking across the crystal drawbridge, which for some reason was down, she came across the courtyard of the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
The courtyard was nearly unrecognizable. It was fashioned from the same fine crystal that made up the walls. Lifelike crystal statues of various animals, both biped and quadruped filled the area, only leaving room for a walkway to the doors of the castle.  
  
'So pretty...' Coco thought.  
  
The doors to the inner castle creaked open without warning. A small figure dressed in a black outfit with a matching cape stood in the doorway. A pointy black hat rested on the figure's head, covering their face. It had orange furred hands, which held a staff made from a clear material in the left hand. Coco couldn't tell if it was glass, ice, or crystal. Perhaps a combination of all three. A beautifully carved raven stood perched on top of the staff as a real raven, blacker than night, came to sit on the figure's arm.  
  
"A visitor." The figure said in such a femine familiar voice, it sent shivers down Coco's voice. Where did she hear this voice before...? "Appealing to the eye, be it not?"  
  
"Where..." Coco gulped. "Where are the villagers...?"  
  
A small chuckle was heard. "Look around thee."  
  
Frightened, Coco turned to the left...and screamed. Standing before her, was a statue of Koala Kong...or rather, WAS Koala Kong. Backing up in horror, she hit another statue. Whipping around, a pair of jaws with sharp teeth greeted her. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was Dingodile.  
  
"They make such lovely ornaments for my castle, doest though not agree?"  
  
"You monster!" Coco hissed back in disbelief. "How could you DO such a thing?!"  
  
The figure walked up to her and chuckled once again. "Only the faint of heart would speak of such nonsense."  
  
Under the rim of the hat, Coco spied a small, black nose. Shaking with rage, she lifted her hand and slapped the figure as hard as she could.  
  
The raven that was perched on the shoulder cawed and took to the air. It hovered over what appeared to be its master. It glared at Coco with the deepest resentment she had ever seen.  
  
The gothic figure slowly recovered and lifted her orange hand to rub the spot where she had been struck.  
  
"Not bad..." She grinned from beneath the hat. "But let me show thee how a woman really fights." She tilted her hat up so her face was completely visible.  
  
And Coco could barely hold in her desire to scream once again.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
~*~  
  
Coco: Oh. My. God. I can't believe that little rat!  
  
Raiegki: Coco...calm down...and I LIKE rats, thank you very much.  
  
Coco: Whatever. Okay, so Medieval Australia's been frozen, and this gothic girl with a staff and a pet bird is going to beat me to a bloody pulp! And I can't believe that witch is-  
  
Raiegki: AHEM! *covers Coco's mouth* If you have not figured it out already, find out who this mysterious girl is and what will happen to Coco in "A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requium of Ice Chapter Two: Withdraw"  
  
Coco: It's so unfair to me... ;_; 


	2. Chpater Two: Withdraw

Raiegki: I'm sooo sorry, people! I meant to get this done sooner, but I was...distracted.  
  
Coco: Yeah. By something called "Kingdom Hearts".  
  
Raiegki: ._. Er...can we skip to the chapter already?  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I, Raiegki Leviathan of the Grassrunners do not, never has, nor never will own Crash Bandicoot. *Scowls and walks off*  
  
~*~  
  
A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requim of Ice  
  
Chapter Two: Withdraw  
  
~*~  
  
The figure waved her raven staff. The air temperature suddenly dropped several degrees as Coco felt her ears sting from the frost.  
  
"Cannot thee fight back?" The figure scoffed, twirling her staff and using it to whack Coco's face. "Come now. Amuse me!"  
  
Coco rubbed the spot where she had been struck, anger and rage swelling inside her. Yet, she knew there wasn't a thing she could do.  
  
"Thou doest tire me with thy weakness." The tormenting continued as the raven wand magically produced a snowball that was projected at Coco. "No magic, no fighting skills, not even a line of defense." The figure sighed, coming in for another thwack.  
  
With a sudden burst of energy, Coco seized the wand and flipped the figure over. The raven, hovering in the air, cried out in surprise as its master's attack was countered.  
  
The figure landed hard on her back as her hat floated off to once side. Her left hand was still holding onto one end of the staff while both of Coco's hands were grasped firmly on the other.  
  
Two pairs of emerald eyes met, staring at the other's features. Both had orange fur, small, ebony noses, and golden locks.  
  
"...Intelligent...for a weakling." The girl admitted. "What be thy name?"  
  
"Coco Bandicoot." Coco answered sharply. Her eyes narrowed. "And who might you be, you witch!"  
  
"I prefer the term "sorceress"." The sorceress snapped. "And my name be..."  
  
Coco waited for it. It seemed to take forever to learn something she already knew.  
  
"...Coco Bandicoot."  
  
~*~  
  
Smirking, Sorceress Coco caught Coco off guard and yanked on the staff, causing Coco herself to flip over. In surprise and pain, Coco let go of her end of the staff.  
  
Coco strained just to stay awake as the evil sorceress approached her.  
  
"Thou wouldest make such a lovely ornament..." She pondered mockingly. "Would thee prefer glass, ice, or crystal? Each doest have its own properties. They be all equally good choices in mine opinion. Glass be representing grace, ice be representing power, and crystal be representing skill."  
  
Coco gritted her teeth resentfully. How could this fiend be her medieval counterpart!?  
  
"...What be that? Thou wouldest desire that I choose?" The wand sparkled, gathering energy. "Then so be-" The ominous sentence was cut off as a blast of energy came crashing down from the sky, knocking the young bandicoot witch off her feet.  
  
Sorceress Coco glanced up. "Ugh! It be that pest!" She snarled. "Well, thou hast interfered in mine affairs long enough!" The wand stopped sparkling and started to glow. "I will enjoy-"  
  
And everything flashed white.  
  
~*~  
  
Coco opened one eye slightly. The castle courtyard had disappeared, and a grey, stone tower was in its place. Not very well kept, as there were piles of books gathering dust in a corner, and lots of beakers and flasks filled with mysterious chemeicals lined the walls. Both eyes opened and scanned the area cautiously. Where was she?  
  
"Welcome to mine tower."  
  
Coco's eyes shifted over to the hardly visible doorway. A small human wearing a wizard's outfit stood there. She recognized him right away.  
  
"I be Nitrus Brio. The oldest wizard ever to grace Australia."  
  
"How old are you?" Coco asked.  
  
"I stopped counting a few hundred years ago." Brio answered.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Well, if I had not, thou wouldest not be alive."  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"Full of questions, thou be." Brio chuckled. "Thou reminds me very much of my pupil."  
  
"Pupil?"  
  
"The witch who almost killed thee today. The one who has the same name as thee."  
  
"...You mean that sorceress was your pupil?" Coco inquired.  
  
"Yes." Brio answered. "Sadly, she turned to the dark side. Perhaps it be less time consuming if I tell thee the story."  
  
Brio lifted a simple wooden wand and a picture started to fill the air.  
  
~*~  
  
The picture showed a castle. THE castle, the one that was crystalized and taken over...twice.  
  
"The king and queen of the castle, as I assume thou knows, had a son, Crash Bandicoot, heir to the throne. Most everyone this, but very few people know of their second born child. A female bandicoot named Coco."  
  
The picture faded, showing three year old Princess Coco playing in the gardens of the castle.  
  
"But one day, thieves came and stole the young princess away. They abandoned her in the eastern woods. For what reason, I be not knowing. I found her, a small girl who was too young to remember where she was from. I, at the time, did not know she was the princess, so I took her in."  
  
The image changed to an older version of the princess, about five years old, reading books about magic.  
  
"The king and queen never said anything about their daughter being missing...I did not even know they HAD a daughter! So I raised her as my own, teaching her magic and educating her. By the age of five, she knew more than anyone else in the village. She was an excellent student, flying by her lessons, and impressing me by mastering magic spells that took me ages to learn in the shortest time."  
  
The "visual aid" again shifted, this time showing a ten-year-old bandicoot.  
  
"By ten, she was a better magician than I was! And she still be better than I today. She had aquired such great magical power...too much magical power."  
  
The bandicoot in the image began holding her head and crying out in pain.  
  
"The magic was too much for someone her age. It corrupted her, shaping her into what she is today. She ran away, and had stayed hidden for three years. I have tried tracking her down and dispelling all her wrong doing, but there be no way for me to stop her." Brio shook his head. "She has a strong affinity to ice, freezing the helpless in their frightened expressions. She was such a nice girl with a good heart...had I know this would happen, I would have left her in the care of a peasant."  
  
~*~  
  
Brio's saddened expression suddenly rose. "But thee...THOU canest stop her!"  
  
"Me?" Coco blinked. "But...you saw how badly she can-"  
  
"Magic." Brio whispered with a gleam in his eye. "I can teach thee magic to fight her."  
  
"But...it took years for her to get where she is now..." Coco argued. "I'm not from this world. I can't stay here for ten years to learn magic."  
  
"True..." Brio admitted. "But, I be an old wizard. Too old. It soon be time that I leave this world. A wizard must first transfer his knowledge before he dies. Otherwise, he will soon be forgotten. And no one wishes to be forgotten."  
  
"But...you said so yourself. Your magic cannot compare to-"  
  
"Magic cannot solve all your problems." Brio interrupted once again. "Thou be intelligent. Ne'er have I seen one who can do so much as touch the dark sorceress besides thee. Use thy smarts to thy advantage. Magic will help thee preform otherwise impossible yet neccessary tasks."  
  
"What tasks?" Coco asked.  
  
"That be where thy brain is needed." Brio answered.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
~*~  
  
Coco: So...I can go from ordinary bandicoot girl to magical bandicoot girl with just a simple spell? Neat.  
  
Brio: It be not that easy. Thou will get mine power, but thou will need to learn how to use it.  
  
Coco: I knew it wasn't that easy...  
  
Raiegki: Stay tuned for the next chapter of "A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requim of Ice", Chapter Three: Passion.  
  
Coco: Are all the chapters all just one word or something? 


	3. Chapter Three: Passion

            A/N: Um…hi…I understand…I have not…been here…in well over half a year…and I apologize greatly. To say I'm sorry, I have another Crash Fanfiction in development right now. Until then, the details shall remain secret.

~*~

A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requiem of Ice Chapter Three: Passion 

~*~

            "Trust me, will thee, lassie?" Brio pleaded. "Please do this. Thou art the spitting image of mine dear student. I love her as if she be mine own daughter. I'm too old, I can't be following her around forever."

            The blond haired she-bandicoot hesitated, as she could not bear to see the old wizard's face, but the mere thought of such a great responsibility discouraged her from accepting such a task.

            Yet, at the same time, it urged her to press on, as she thought about those she would be leaving behind if she were to walk away.

            The faithful blacksmith, Koala Kong, who trusted her from the very beginning, and stood by her side, even upon learning she had no divine powers. Though Coco was not sent from above, the muscular koala still thought of her as an angel, the greatest mortal to ever grace the land.

            The village idiot, Ripper Roo, who had no sense of direction, yet still earned credit for being able to lead anyone to the lair of a non-existent dragon. Always full of energy, he was able to leap for over two hours without a rest.

            The clever little crossbred thief, Dingodile, who had long given up the life of crime and lived by his own code of honor. However, he always managed to find ways around it, often leading to the frustration of another living creature.

            And then there was Tiny, the bespectacled, intelligent librarian. He seemed quite fond of giving his books away every so often, and indirectly contributed to the fall of Cortex, the evil duke who had ruled the land with an iron fist.

            And now, all of them were frozen, serving as ornaments to the evil Sorceress that bore the same name as Coco Bandicoot.

            "Okay." Coco nodded bravely. "I'll do it. And I'll try my best. No guarantees of success, I'm afraid."

            "An old codger like me be just satisfied finding a willing youth." Brio mumbled, using his wooden staff to stand himself up. "Most of them grasshoppers would not be caught dead around the likes of me, says I."

            Brio continued to ramble on about young creatures of all species as he turned his attention to a rotting bookshelf and picked a dusty book, probably older than he was, off the very top row. Some of the pages fell to the wooden floor as he began to flip through it, dust and mold flying up in the air.

            "Come here, Coco Bandicoot." He muttered, not taking his eyes off the page they had landed on.

            Coco crept closer as Brio waved his wand in the air and chanted some incantations she could not understand. He repeated them over and over, still swinging the wooden wand in the air.

            "Why be thee just standing there!?" He demanded, looking up. "Say them too!"

            Instantly, Coco found the same words coming out of her mouth, one after another, as if someone else was saying them through her voice. A warm feeling surged inside her, as the chanting soon faded and came to a complete halt.

            "There." Brio huffed, replacing the book to its proper place. "I be satisfied now, but before thou takes thy leave, I have one last gift for thee." He stuck his head out the window of the tower. "Pura! Pura, thou shall come up this very tower this instant!"

            A soft cry was heard, and the sound of paws on wood approached at a rapid speed. Coco barely had time to get away from the door as it swung open, allowing entrance to a young tiger cub as it rushed in.

            The cub skidded to a complete stop right before Brio's feet as his disgruntled master stared down at him.

            "This be Pura." He said, motioning to the tiger cub that was grooming himself. "Pura shall be thy companion. He be quite disobedient," At that last word, Brio glared at Pura, who had now begun swatting at a moth. "but also a most useful animal. Off thou goes." He eased himself into a chair and shooed the two off. "Make an old badger like myself proud."

~*~

            "Easy for you to say." Coco grunted, walking along the iced path with the orange cat by her side. "I'm starting to see why nobody wants to be near him." Frustrated, she whipped her head to the sky. "What am I? This dimension's savior?" She demanded to the heavens.

            As if ignoring her, the clouds up above continued to float by lazily. The proceeded to block the sun's rays as the atmosphere grew darker, unusually dark for midday. Once dark enough, slowly, small white snowflakes drifted down.

            Coco continued to stare up, as if she was in a staring contest with the sky. Giving up, she sunk down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She sat there, sobbing for a few minutes when finally, she felt something warm and wet brush her hands.

            She removed her hands from her eyes as Pura proceeded to give her a reassuring lick on her cheek and rubbed himself against her, purring contently. She put her arm around the tiger, and they cuddled for a minute.

            "Which way is it to the castle, anyways?" Coco asked, looking around. All she could see was white. The spell of the evil mage's reached quite far. "And how far is it, anyways?" She continued to ask.

            Pura gave the bandicoot a playful look as he lunged off in one direction before Coco could react. He raced up a hill, and upon reaching the top, motioned for Coco to follow him with his paw.

            Beginning to understanding what Brio meant by "disobedient", Coco climbed the snowy hill, not as effortlessly as the quadruped waiting for her at the summit.

            When she finally reached the top, Pura jumped and did a one hundred eighty degree turn in midair, staring at the other side.

            Coco followed his gaze, and in the distance, saw the beautiful translucent castle. It seemed quite far away.

            "Are you sure that's the right one?" She asked, seeing what a long journey it would be.

            Pura nodded and looked back out at it. His paws and tail began to twitch.

            "Oh, no you don't!" Coco snapped. And with lightning fast reflexes, she grabbed the energetic cub by the fur on his neck and held on tight. "You're not leaving without me." She mounted the young tiger's back. "Well, the sooner we depart, the sooner we get there, I guess."

            Releasing the fur, she locked her arms around the tiger's neck, very well familiar with the speed this little cub was capable. Pura crouched down, stretching his muscles and again, twitching his paws. His tail swished wildly and he showed his teeth to the entire countryside, ready to show it who was boss. The trigger was set.

            All he needed now, was the signal.

            "Whenever you're ready."

            And no sooner had those words been said, Pura sprung into action, blazing with amazing swiftness down the hill and onwards, snow flying up with every stride.

            The young tiger took in a deep breath, and released a powerful roar for such a small creature, a roar of pride and persistence. And he listened with great satisfaction as it echoed throughout the land.

~*~

            Back at the castle, miles and miles away from the tiger's current position, a young sorceress by the name of Coco Bandicoot was walking down a long hallway, as her ears perked. Something was coming her way.

            "Come." She commanded, as the sound of something scuffling in the darkness began to follow her.

            Stopping at a window slit, her raven glided in from the courtyard and sat itself atop the raven that was perched on its master's staff. The creature that followed the witch also gazed out the window.

            All three of them watched the snowy hills intently, when finally, the cry of a tiger reached their ears.

            A small smile formed on the malicious girl's lips as she turned around and proceeded down the corridor as she originally was, her companions by her side.

~*~

End of Chapter Three

~*~

            A/N: The action is starting to pick up now, and if you're wondering, yes _A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requiem of Ice_, will be longer than the original _A Feudal Fairy Tale_.

            Next Chapter: Chapter Four: Run


	4. Chapter Four: Run

            **A/N**: I'm starting High School in the fall, and already it is tough. I have to get some reading and notes done this summer, so I have little to no time to type. So in other words, be patient…please?

Thank you for understanding…I hope.

~Raiegki Leviathan of the Grassrunners

~*~

A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requiem of Ice Chapter Four: Run 

~*~

            Tearing through the thick and heavy snow, Pura, the tiger cub with the bandicoot on his back, took his strides with the grace and beauty of a full-grown feline. Not a sound came out of either one's mouth as they traveled together in complete silence.

            However, Coco's mind was just about anything but silent. She intended to come to the medieval period to have a good time. She wanted to learn how to measure a horse's horseshoe size with Koala Kong. She wanted to read some good literature with Tiny. She wanted to be entertained by Ripper Roo. She wanted to climb the rooftops of the town with Dingodile and gaze at the untouched night sky.

            Alas, all that was brutally stolen from her. Depriving her of memories she never had the chance to create. She was as very much a part of this once glorious dying wasteland as much as it was very much a part of her. And that part of her was ripped from her soul, all at the amusement at the witch that shamed her very name.

            And she was going to take that missing piece right back.

            Soon enough, the rhythmic beat of Pura's paws in the cold, wet snow lulled her to sleep. Dreamless sleep, necessary respite to prepare for what dangers awaited them, as snow continued to fall.

~*~

            Pura continued on, bending his head down to grab a mouthful of snow to quench his thirst every now and then. How a young tiger could carry an adolescent bandicoot and keep going without rest or slowdown is a great mystery. Still, those paws still beat the snow like a drum fit for a king as he kept his energy up without fail. Though unsure how long this journey would take, his unwavering stamina would keep him going.

            Jump a rock, dodge a tree; this was done with swiftly and softly as to not disturb the passenger's slumber. The translucent castle on the horizon slowly grew larger and larger with each step. Ah, soon enough they would arrive. By sundown, if things go well.

~*~

            Icy wind pricked at Coco's face, as Pura skidded on some ice and made a sharp turn. Jolted awake by the temperature and the sudden movement, she kept her arms locked around the tiger's neck and yawned. Icicles fell from a nearby tree as Pura blazed under its branches. Naturally, as time passes, the sun moves in the sky. Judging by its position, Coco figured it was about four o'clock. She realized it had been a great while since starting out, and surely, her tiger friend was exhausted.

            She leaned over the tiger's ear and crooned softly to stop if he needed. Although hesitant at first, the cub's cross-country run eased to a trot, which came to a complete halt after the tiger's muscles had cooled down.

            Dismounting her ride, Coco looked at the path that still was before them, when it dawned on her that the majority of the journey was over, and the houses of the town were now visible, though their images were faded as more snow fell and the wind picked up speed. Leafless trees surrounded them, and apparently, Coco and Pura were in a dead forest of some kind. A blizzard was coming, or perhaps the weather became worse the closer one got to the sorceress.

            Whatever the reason, it was proving to be a problem. One cannot possibly rest in a storm; they would surely die if no shelter is found. So, side by side, they walked together slowly against the wind, searching desperately for a place to wait out the storm, although it appeared that none was within reach and the snow began to attack their eyes.

            When all hope seemed to be lost, fate twisted, as they found the opening to a burrow partially buried in snow.

            Immediately taking advantage of their good luck, Coco and Pura moved deep within the dark cave, unable to see in front of them.

Fumbling through the dark [1] seemed like such a ridiculous thing to do, so Coco took this as an opportunity to try her hand with magic. Somehow knowing what to do, Coco conjured up a small fireball, and used it as a torch to examine the surroundings. They looked awfully familiar to her, but she shrugged off this feeling of familiarity, she and her companion continued deeper.

            Upon reaching the back of this seemingly artificial burrow, Coco suddenly realized why it seemed like she had been there before.

            To put it simply, it was because she had been there before. This was the old home of the "dragon", she was once sent to slay. The memories of the friend she made here resurfaced, as they were both heartwarming and depressing, remembering how this friend of hers needed her help.

            There was a small oil lamp on the ground, with just enough oil to last the night. Turning it on, Coco dismissed her flame and looked around in amazement.

            Apparently, when the notorious thief Dingodile was still reaping havoc on the town, he hoarded all his loot in the very cave he ran to when exiled from there. In some ways, it was becoming clear why his story was twisted into the legend of a dragon. Crystals, relics, and gems littered the place, the only clear spot was in the middle of the piles, where Coco assumed was where the crook would sleep at night or day, whichever he preferred. She wondered why he kept the valuables after retirement, but who was she to question the half-breed's thinking?

            The storm raged on outside the little sanctuary the two had found. Pura had settled down to sleep while Coco gazed wistfully outside as her heart was again warmed. Though they were not with her. Her loyal friends still managed to find ways to help her through the tough times.

            Unable to sleep due to her earlier nap, she leaned against the tiger's body and waited for sleep to catch her, rather than her try to chase after it.

            What would Crash say? What Aku Aku say? What would they say if they knew what she was doing? She chuckled lightly to herself, amused by the horror on both of their faces when they found out what little Coco was up to during her "vacation" in Medieval Australia. She decided, that providing she survived, the very first thing Coco would do is crawl into her warm, comfy bed, pull up the covers, and not get out for a couple of days. She was tiring greatly from this constantly chilly weather; though it was quite obvious that "chilly" was an understatement.

            Her mind calmed by these peaceful thoughts, she was finally ensnared by the jaws of sleep and closed her eyes, as the beautiful treasures glistened all around her.

~*~

            The next morning, the blizzard had subsided to the lazy snowdrift it was before. Waking before her four-legged friend, Coco fixed her hair and smoothed out her clothes and fur. She stretched her limbs, as they had become rather sluggish and stiff. A few minutes of movement quickly fixed that.

            As she finished the last of her stretches, the tiger stirred and with eyes half closed, he too rose to greet the new day. Pura flexed his refreshed muscles and swished his tail back and forth. He yawned, and his eyes opened completely. Now fully awake, his usual spunk and enthusiasm returned as he waited for Coco to be ready to retire from this place.

            Coco shut off the oil lamp, as it was no longer needed. Some natural sunlight was penetrating through the grey clouds and was seeping through the entrance of the burrow they had spent the night in.

            Upon leaving, Coco once more admire the shining riches behind her, but she could not see them anymore, for they were in the darkness now. With one last lingering look, she stepped into the light.

~*~

End of Chapter Four

~*~

[1] – Fumbling in the dark – a direct reference to one of the levels in the first Crash Bandicoot game.

~*~

**A/N**: Short chapter, I know, but I am very proud of it.

Why? 

Because there is not a single word of dialogue in the entire chapter.

Often in my fanfictions, I often put a little too much dialogue and too little narration. So I decided to make an all-narration chapter to atone for that.

Next chapter is when the action begins to pick up. I promise.

~Raiegki Leviathan of the Grassrunners

~*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Five: Valor


	5. Chapter Five: Valor

            **A/N**: I am sorry I did not update for a long time, but I moved and Internet access was not available. To make up for this, I am attempting to fix things and release some bonus fanfictions for your enjoyment, and perhaps forgiveness. And for you Ratchet and Clank fans, I intend to write a fic about them sometime soon, after I go through the game. (Yes, I am so pathetic that I didn't even start playing R&C until now. It won't take long. I promise.)

            Please enjoy.

            ~Raiegki Leviathan of the Grassrunners

~*~

A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requiem of Ice 

Chapter Five: Valor

~*~

            Sharp, obsidian claws raked at the ice-coated pavement, but the frozen water was so thick and versatile, there wasn't so much as a small mark where the ice had been stricken. Pura quickened pace and lunged across the petrified moat and scaled the vertical castle walls, digging his talons and heaving himself up, leaving behind indents in the ice.

            It would be assumed that the pet of an amazing wizard would have amazing powers, but never would Coco expect this kind of ability. Upon reaching the peak, Pura took another mighty leap and landed on the cold cobblestone ground of the courtyard without harm.

            Dismounting her ride, Coco had nearly forgotten about her friends encased in translucent material. The sun glared through the figures and had cast an eerie, yet beautiful display of light.

            She caught something out of the corner of her eye, but by the time she had turned to get a look at what it was, it was gone. She knew she wasn't seeing things, she was positive something _was_ there.

            Pura's ears perked, and warily did an about face, watching the bandicoot's back. Call it tiger's intuition, call it whatever you want, but something told the cub that they weren't alone.

            Claws outstretched, and prepared for the worst, Pura assumed a combat position and sprung, intercepting the hidden danger. He and the mysterious creature rolled heads over paws a good distance away from Coco where they skidded to a stop. Both jumped back, but not letting their guards down.

            It was not sleek and slender like Pura, it did not possess the modest, and dainty paws of a feline. Oh no, this creature was quite different. The animal bared fangs white as snow, with fur of a similar hue. Large paws, aptly suited for the weather, were also designed for carrying the stout life form's weight. Though not as graceful looking as a tiger, this was surely an equally vicious beast.

            Indeed, it was the form of a polar bear. A young one, though, roughly the same age as Pura. However, age and size meant nothing to him, as he stared at the foreign beings with twinkling black eyes.

            "P-Polar!?" Coco gasped as the bear made a jump at her throat, but again was interrupted by the faithful cat. No, this could not be the Polar she knew. The Polar she knew was a sweet, loyal cub, not the savage monster here trying to take her life, trying to taste her blood between his lips.

            No, this wasn't Polar.

            Pura swiped at the offender, but only was able to graze his face with the very tip of his talons. For such a clumsy looking thing, Polar was quite the agile fighter. The bear cub snarled and lashed out at Pura's hide, though the tiger managed to get away. Polar roared in frustration, as Pura stepped back to put distance between himself and his opponent, yet never taking his eyes off Polar's.

            Polar shot both Pura and Coco a look. The look practically sent icicles piercing into their hearts. Pura was a bit intimidated, but he kept a straight face, as he knew never to give the enemy a sign of weakness. Instead, he gave Polar a menacing glare of his own. Whether Polar was affected by it or not, the bear's face remained as cold as ever.

            Pura was the first to move. He charged as the polar bear cub stiffened his muscles, apparently bracing for the attack. Pura picked up speed, he intended to break through Polar's defenses and knock him off his paws.

            At the last second, Polar ducked his head down, and upon impact, he lifted his head with all the strength he could muster, sending the tiger sky high. Pura cried out and clawed futilely towards the heavens, perhaps hoping an angel would come help him.

            Alas, there was no angel to save him. Coco stood by helplessly as Polar watched the atmosphere, waiting for the cat to come down so he could finish the fight. What seemed like an eternity passed when finally, Pura could somewhat be seen plummeting from the sky. Still, Polar watched, still as a statue, not even blinking.

            Only when it was too late when Polar realized his mistake. The bear had no time to correct this, for as soon as he had clearly made out the form of the tiger cub, did he see that Pura was coming down head first with his claws extended out.

            Upon impact, Pura sunk his claws into Polar's skin and when he thought he had done enough, the cat stepped away, certain he was the victor.

            Polar was bleeding pretty badly, but the wounds were not fatal, as Pura was taught never to kill if not necessary. However, Polar could barely stand. Pura stared at the bear's eyes one last time before turning to rejoin his bandicoot companion.

            But, before he could take one step before turning around, he felt pressure on his tail. Polar placed his large paw firmly on it and would not set it free. He reached his other paw over and sank his claws into Pura's back. Pura howled in agony, and before Coco could help him, she was stopped when out of nowhere, the one she had been sent to fight stood in her way.

            "Come now." Sorceress Coco yawned. "Thou should not be so _foolish_ as to not finish off thy opponent." Polar chuckled dementedly as he removed the paw from the tail and thrust those claws into Pura's body. The tiger again roared in pain.

            "Witch!" Coco screamed as she became conscious of the fact that her body could not respond to her commands.

            "Polar," The green-eyed ice mage said to her pet, ignoring Coco. "Would this not make a lovely lawn ornament for our little "garden"?" Polar nodded in agreement.

            "No, don't do it!" Coco pleaded, but her pleas went unheard. Pura was slowly becoming encased in ice from the paws up.

            "Try to strike an interesting pose." The evil Coco mused. "Add some life into this, would thee?"

            Pura lifted himself to his hind legs in a plea for help, but again, his calls went unanswered. Pura was petrified in that state, eyes skyward with the look of pure terror in them.

            Satisfied with the results, Sorceress Coco turned to the other that had invaded her beautiful castle.

            "I have been expecting thee."

~*~

End of Chapter Five

~*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Six: Sanctuary


	6. Chapter Six: Sanctuary

**A/N:** Bleh…finals slow down the creative process a lot…

N. Gin will be in the next Feudal Fairy Tale: _A Feudal Fairy Tale III: The Seven Deadly Sins_, and you won't believe his role in it.

~Raiegki Leviathan of the Grassrunners

~*~

A Feudal Fairy Tale II: Requiem of Ice 

Chapter Six: Sanctuary

~*~

            The sorceress flicked her golden hair, somewhat amused with the situation. "So, mine dear." She addressed casually. "I suppose that thou hast not come to discuss matters over tea in a casual manner?"

            "Do not mock me." Coco growled, keeping her guard up.

            "I mock thee not." The other Coco gasped in fake shock, putting her fingertips over her heart. "As I have said, I have been expecting thee. I may not be the kindest soul around, but even I know and obey the basic laws of hospitality."

            "By what means," Coco argued. "justifies turning Pura into an ice sculpture?"

            "Defense." The witch replied in an as-matter-of-factly tone. "He attacks mine sweet Polar, he receives the punishment he deserves." She turned and started into the castle walls. "Come now, come view mine handiwork."

            Coco had no choice but to follow her, with Polar bringing up the rear, watching the intruder intently.

            Upon first sight of the interior of the stronghold, Coco could not help but stare. What was once drab, dusty stone was now the most gorgeous combination of glass, ice, and crystal she had ever seen. The black raven perched itself on top of a radiant chandelier and watched from above.

            "Lovely, does it not strike fancy in thine eyes?"

            "It is beautiful…" Coco admitted, absently following on. "You…did this all yourself?"

            "Of course." Came the response. "Whom else is more familiar with the frozen element than I, the most renowned wielder of the magical arts."

            Coco did not answer. All she could do was marvel at this secluded universe, seemingly worlds apart from the outside. It was so exquisite, it was so calming, it appear to preserve the very essence of tranquility.

            "Save thy excitement." The other bandicoot chuckled. "If this greatly impresses thee, I know not what you will do when thou reaches the very heart of mine palace."

            The closer and closer they got to the center of the citadel, the more and more magnificent it became. At last they came to the humungous double doors that held the grand hall behind them, but now they were no longer wooden. They were made of a combination of glass, crystal, and ice with diamonds embedded into its surface.

            The doors swung open, and what was behind them was too beautiful for words. Angels with opened wings seemed to soar across the ceiling, various statues of dragons, unicorns, and other mythical creatures dotted the shimmering floor. A single red carpet led up to what was once the porcelain throne, which was now also suited to fit the rest of the room. The room was lit by the daylight, despite the overcast skies, made the area sparkle and shine in perfect harmony with the hall.

            "This." The creator of the lavish designs smiled. "…be mine greatest work of art."

            It was true. There was no thing Coco had seen, or could think of that could be this stunning. The world outside the castle walls was drab and nothing stood out in particular. But here, every detail caught her eye, they seemed to compete for her attention. The absolute desire to gaze upon such beauty for the rest of eternity was difficult to resist.

            "…It sickens me."

            "What!?" Coco cried out in surprise. "How can you not appreciate this?"

            "Thou doest not understand!" The other bandicoot barked back, slamming her staff onto the floor. It hit the translucent material with a loud sound that echoed throughout the area. "This cannot be the greatest! This…this pitiful excuse for splendor. I can do much better than this! This castle, be only the start. The world withers beneath mine power. Even thy inferior intellect can see all I have done to this wretched countryside."

            The tirade paused momentarily for the angered bandicoot to step over to a large window and view her handiwork. "Listen…listen well. I shall make this world beautiful. I shall transform it into a work of art like no other."

            Coco quickly figured that if what the mage had already done was any indication of her future plans, they must be stopped. Soon, everyone would meet the same fate as Pura, probably screaming all the way. Coco could not see anything good in pain. However, this counterpart seemed to take pleasure in it. The entire world was not safe. So there would be no _more_ suffering…everyone would just be stuck in whatever suffering they were in _now_.

            "Think, if thou be capable of such. People live only to die. They love only to hate. They laugh only to cry. I could stop all of that…and create a true utopia."

            "There cannot be death if there is no life." Coco answered. "There cannot be hate without love, nor would there be tears without laughs."

            "The opposite be also true." The other bandicoot answered. "No life if there be no death. No love without hate. No smiles without frowns. Either way, in the end, there be no point in having either. Therefore, would it not be best to have any of this at all?"

            Coco licked her lips as Polar took his master's side and sat down. Both waited for an answer, and it seemed as if none would come. Certain that she had won the argument, the sorceress crossed her arms and waited for whatever feeble retaliation that would come her way. Sadly, Coco could not come up with any way to support her point as she let out an exasperated sigh of frustration. Seemingly defeated, she turned away, arms also folded and leaning slightly to the right. Satisfied, the victor turned back to her window to further extend her intentions.

            "At first I thought you were evil." Coco growled from behind her. "Now I think you're just mad."

            "No, child." The sorceress smiled with a look of pleasure on her face. "Thou hast it wrong. I be sane. 'Tis the world that be mad."


End file.
